


Jay，no

by Bluejay2077



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Jay，no

*阿卡姆罗宾桶

*underage

*背景是阿卡姆骑士桶和老爷关系不好的那段时间

*桶的报复性打炮（主动引诱布鲁斯

——  
蝙蝠车是黑色的咆哮着的巨大钢铁怪物，即使它只是停在路边不动，看上去依旧极具压迫感。

杰森坐在副驾驶上，慢吞吞地把眼罩摘掉，露出漂亮的蓝眼睛。

罗宾还未完全长开的身体带着些许属于少年感，白皙的长腿碍于蝙蝠车内的狭小空间不能伸展开来，他只好蜷在座椅上费力地把绿鳞小短裤脱下来。

杰森忽然感到烦躁，这个位置是为罗宾准备的，但不该是他这种已经要长大，出于叛逆期和蝙蝠侠三天两头一吵的罗宾。

所以活该布鲁斯把他丢在这里。

他把短裤塞到屁股下面，从腰带里摸出一小瓶润滑油——谢谢蝙蝠侠最近都不经常检查他的装备了，不然杰森也不能这么顺利地把这东西带出来。

他犹豫着，把润滑油抹到手指上，然后试探着伸进自己的身体。

开始的感觉说不上多舒服，但杰森很快兴奋了起来，他期待着布鲁斯暴打完罪犯回来，打开车门——

狠狠操他一顿。

阴茎完全勃起了，前段分泌出晶亮的液体，蹭到制服的下摆上把红色染得更深。

杰森小声呻吟着，车内响起细微的水声。

屁股里的手指已经加到三根了，当它们划过敏感点的时候杰森打了个哆嗦，差点要射出来。

他又从腰带里摸出一个跳蛋，塞进自己的屁股里，然后把开关调到最低档。

持续的快感不断刺激着杰森的身体，却又一直维持在一个不至于让他高潮的程度。

他眼角发红，一副快要哭出来的样子，手指却在把跳蛋往更深处推，另一只手则扶在阴茎上不动。

杰森就这么蜷坐在座椅上，上半身依旧是穿着罗宾制服的整齐模样，而从腰带往下已经是一副狼狈不堪的样子了。

他调整着自己的呼吸。

啪嗒。

蝙蝠车的车门开了。

布鲁斯几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他的搭档，养子，罗宾，正坐在蝙蝠车的副驾驶上自慰……布鲁斯尽量让自己的目光从杰森的腿上移开。

也许是毒藤女在他不知道的情况下袭击了罗宾。

他尽可能用冷静的语气命令道：“罗宾，收拾好你自己，把裤子穿上。”

杰森表现得就像之前他们争吵的时候一样，他大声说：“不！”

并且目光清醒。

“蝙蝠侠，操我。”他摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，泛红的眼眶使他这副姿态更具说服力，“求你了。”

布鲁斯坐上驾驶座，关上车门。

“罗宾，我们该回去了。”他很难描述自己是以什么样的心情说出这句话的，应该是艰难又苦涩，还有愤怒。

杰森抽了抽鼻子，直接爬到他身上，一只手往下摸索着战衣的暗扣，嗯哼，卢修斯为了让蝙蝠侠能正常上厕所做的设计。

布鲁斯握住他的手腕：“杰森！”

强烈的斥责意味，杰森想，但他不想听。

他把布鲁斯的阴茎含进嘴里了，有点软，但很快就硬起来了。

布鲁斯抓着他的头发喘气：“Jay，no……”

至少布鲁斯一开始是在克制自己的，他坐在那里僵得像块木头。

杰森愈发卖力地点着火，等布鲁斯在他嘴里射出来后杰森抬起头，舔着嘴角沾着的白色精液，他学着犯罪巷里见过的那些声音甜腻的女人叫道：“daddy～”

当杰森被摁在座椅上哭着被干到射出来的时候，他才意识到自己玩得太过了。

他哭着乞求：“蝙蝠侠……布鲁斯，慢点……哈，求你了。”

布鲁斯回答他：“Jay，no.”


End file.
